Klasik: Breakaway
by Ciel Pockyhive
Summary: Draco menunggu respon dari seseorang di sebrangnya. Ia benci jika diperlakukan begini. Berdebat dan memancing emosi adalah keahlian seorang Serpent Prince. Ia benci kalau si nona-tahu-segalanya diam dan tak membalas cemoohnya. Ia ingin selalu diperhatikan, errr, bukan itu kalimat yang tepat... A/N: Fail Summary. Rate M untuk umpatan kasar. Read! XD :CHAPTER 1 EDITED:


**A/N: **Dikarenakan banyak typo dan ada yg ga typo tapi pas dipublish malah typo jadi saya edit. Saya juga ganti judulnya, dari Klasik jadi Klasik: Breakaway gegara saya ga yakin dengan judul Klasik doang entar malah ga nyambung sama ceritanya. Last edit 24 September 2012. Thanks for reading anw.

**Disclaimer: **semua karakter milik tante J.K. Rowling yang maha keren telah berhasil mebuat sebuah maha karya yang abadi dan ga ngebosenin. Ada beberapa OC milik saya. Cerita ini jelas milik saya.

* * *

Ciel Pockyhive

.

**Klasik: **Breakaway

.

.

**Bab I**

**~.~  
**

1 Agustus 1991

"Mum...," panggil Hermione. Kedua matanya tampak heran dengan apa yang dia lihat di luar jendela kamarnya. Seekor burung hantu berusaha masuk menerobos jendela kamarnya. Anehnya lagi, burung itu membawa sepucuk surat dalam cengkramannya. "Mum!" panggilnya lagi seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan lari ke kamar sebelah. Kosong. Dia pun segera lari ke dapur di lantai dasar.

"Pagi, darling." sapa Dad tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran.

"Adaburunghantuyangberusaha (Hermione mengambil nafas) masukkekamarku!" ucap Hermione cepat, wajahnya terlihat sedikit syok.

Hening.

Dad menurunkan korannya, "Apa?"

Tanpa aba-aba Hermione langsung menarik Dad dari duduknya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana rumah kediaman Granger tampak senyap. Hidangan untuk sarapan pagi masih tersaji di meja makan. Belum ada satu pun yang menyentuh makanan pagi itu. Semua anggota keluarga masih berkelut dalam hal yang membingungkan. Hal yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

**Pertama:** ada seekor burung hantu yang membawa surat. Bukan kah ini jaman dimana tukang pos yang mengantar surat? **Kedua:** Hermione diterima di sekolah Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Sebuah sekolah asrama yang mengajarkan sihir. Yang benar saja, sihir? Dan bagaimana bisa Hermione diterima di sekolah macam itu? **Ketiga:** kini ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai pakaian aneh dan tampak seperti... penyihir? Yang diketahui bernama Minerva McGonagall.

Dad, Mum, dan Hermione duduk diam di ruang tamu bersama dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai salah satu pengajar di Hogwarts. Ketiga pasang mata tak berkedip melihat wanita yang sedari tadi duduk dengan tidak nyaman di depan mereka.

"Well. Ehem, bisa kah saya mulai menjelaskan maksud dari surat itu?" Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya membuat tiga pasang mata itu menghambur melihat ke arah lain dengan canggung.

Mum mengangguk pelan diikuti oleh Dad yang berkata, "Te-tentu... Minerva."

Wanita itu menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menjelaskan tentang kehidupan penyihir, Hogwarts, dan hal-hal lain yang berbau dengan dunia sihir.

* * *

**~.~**

1 September 1998 (Tahun ke-tujuh)

"Tch. Malfoy." dengus Ron ketika melihat cowok berambut pirang diiringi kedua teman—yang lebih tampak seperti pengawalnya itu memasuki aula besar.

Hermione mengikuti arah pandangan Ron, begitu pula dengan Harry.

Ketiga pasang mata itu menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata kelabu, jalan menerobos beberapa orang di depannya dengan kasar. Beberapa diantaranya ditendang, disikut, bahkan didorong tersungkur ke lantai.

"Ugh. Aku membencinya." geram Hermione dan mendapat anggukan, tanda setuju, dari kedua sahabatnya.

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Darah murni.

Cowok Slytherin yang selalu membuat ulah dengan sengajanya. Demi Merlin, untuk apa dia melakukan itu semua? Mem-bully anak baru, membuat onar di koridor, memancing amarah Ron, dan—ugh benar-benar seorang Slytherin.

Cowok itu tersenyum sinis ketika menyadari tiga pasang mata mengamati kehadirannya di aula besar. Dia melirik ke arah meja Gryffindor dan menangkap sepasang mata milik gadis berambut seperti semak-semak liar.

Nona-tahu-segalanya

"Mulai mengamatiku, Granger?"

Hermione memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Draco menyeringai seraya berjalan ke arah meja Slytherin. "Maaf, Granger. Kurasa hubungan kita tidak akan pernah berhasil." ucapnya dengan nada meledek. "Dicampakkan oleh kedua sahabatmu, eh?" Draco menaruh kedua tangannya di dada seakan terkejut.

Harry mendengus.

"Diam Malfoy!" Ron mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, hai weasel. Aku lupa aku sedang berbicara pada siapa. Kau mencampakkan Granger, eh?" ucap Draco dengan nada prihatin.

Hermione bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua matanya menatap Draco dengan tatapan jika-kau-berani-berkata-lebih-maka-kau-kubunuh. "Malfoy, bisa kah kita hentikan permainan ini?"

Sebagian besar murid di aula besar melihat pertengkaran itu sambil melahap makan malam mereka. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa dan selalu menjadi tontonan yang tidak membosankan. Biasanya kedua pihak akan saling melempar cacian hingga salah satu di antara mereka keluar dari aula besar atau dilerai oleh pengajar. Beberapa murid bahkan memasang taruhan siapa yang keluar terlebih dahulu.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak patut dilewatkan.

"Permainan? Kau merasa kupermainkan, Granger?" Draco menyeringai lebar. "Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan **waktu bermainku** denganmu, Hermione—**Darah Lumpur**—Granger."

Darah Lumpur.

Hermione mendidih. Sangat. Begitu pula dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Namanya Hermione, Malfoy!" ujar Harry yang ikut terbawa emosi.

"Apa peduliku, Potty?"

Ya. Seorang Malfoy tak pernah peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tidak peduli dengan siapapun dan apapun. Mereka hanya peduli dengan 'siapa' yang menguntungkan mereka dan 'apa' yang mereka butuhkan. Slytherin. Penjilat.

"Darah Lumpur tetap saja Darah Lumpur. Cih."

Ron mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Cukup, Malfoy!" bentak Ron, tongkatnya mengarah tepat di kepala Draco.

Oke. Mungkin episode kali ini akan dibumbuhi sedikit mantra.

Beberapa murid di meja Slytherin mengambil jarak dari tempat dimana Draco duduk.

Harry menarik tangan Ron yang mengarah ke arah Draco. "Ron, bisa kah kau pura-pura menganggap dia tidak ada? Bisa kah kau tidak meladeninya?"

_Tidak bisa._

"Jangan tergesa-gesa, red-head." Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" Profesor McGonagall berdiri di antara meja Slytherin dan Gryffindor. "Tongkat tidak dibutuhkan di saat makan malam." Dia menatap tajam kedua muridnya itu. "Jika menurut kalian butuh, maka datanglah sabtu nanti ke ruangan saya."

"Aku tidak butuh detensi," gumam Ron pelan, menunduk meratapi lantai.

Draco mendengus kesal lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'enyah lah' dan 'merusak suasana'.

Akhirnya tidak terjadi perang malam ini.

Profesor McGonagall mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa kalian sudah mengerti." Ia lalu berjalan ke arah meja Gryffindor. "Miss Granger, kumpulkan prefek dari setiap asrama karena setelah makan malam nanti kita akan melakukan pemilihan untuk Ketua Murid Laki-laki dan Ketua Murid Perempuan."

Hermione diam sejenak. _Mengumpulkan prefek? Itu berarti berurusan dengan Malfoy. Demi Merlin, ada kah satu hari tanpa kehadiran, cacian, cemooh, senyum brengsek, dan tawa sinis dari seorang Malfoy?_ Hermione menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Baik, Profesor."

Profesor McGonagall tersenyum kemudian beranjak menuju meja makannya di atas auditorium.

Harry menghentikan makannya. Ia menepuk pundak Hermione. "Kami akan mendukungmu menjadi Kepala Murid, Mione! Benarkan?" Harry menyikut Ron yang asik menyantap makananya dengan brutal.

"Ng-m-pus-ti! K-mi mendu-m-kungmu!" kata Ron dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

Hermione menendang kaki Ron. "Jangan bicara saat mulutmu penuh makanan, Ron!"

"Ew. Menjijikkan, Weaselette."

Terdengar suara mendecih dan tawa merendahkan dari seberang meja Gryffindor.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. _Jangan mulai lagi._

.

.

.

Hermione menenggak jus labunya kemudian bangkit. "Aku harus mengumpulkan para prefek."

"Butuh bantuan?" Harry mengerling ke arah meja Slytherin.

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan berusaha."

"Panggil kami jika kau dikasari oleh si ferret itu." Ron menatap Hermione dengan wajah serius.

Hermione mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Entahlah, Ron. Kurasa tidak. Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke ruang rekreasi."

Setelah Harry dan Ron keluar dari aula besar, ia mulai berjalan menuju meja Ravenclaw. Mencari seseorang bernama Darren Holmes. Kemudian berjalan menuju meja Hufflepuff ditemani Darren Holmes dan terakhir mereka—ditambah dengan seorang prefek Hufflepuff—berjalan menuju meja Slytherin.

Ia mencari seseorang berambut pirang dengan wajah congkak tetapi tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Aku—" Hermione tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika mendapat pandangan merendahkan dari murid-murid Slytherin di sekitarnya. _Sepertinya memang butuh sedikit bantuan_. Ia berbalik lalu menatap kedua prefek lainnya dengan tatapan aku-butuh-kalian-untuk-membantuku-oh-tolonglah-kali-ini-saja.

Kedua prefek lainnya mengangkat bahu.

_Oh baiklah._

Hermione berhadapan dengan salah satu penga—teman Draco yang berkulit hitam. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang ketika mendengar beberapa murid berdasi hijau mencemoohnya. "Blaise," panggilnya dengan canggung. "Apa kau melihat fer—Malfoy?"

Blaise mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu aula besar yang terbuka. "Dia di luar."

"Di koridor? 'Di luar' itu punya banyak arti."

"Mungkin." ucap Blaise sekenanya.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. _Kesabaran adalah hal penting dan paling utama untuk mengahadapi seorang Slytherin._ "Mungkin apanya?" tanya Hermione dengan sedikit senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku akan mengecek di koridor," ucap Darren—prefek Ravenclaw.

_Kenapa tidak dari tadi?_ Hermione menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau sungguh membantu."

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Darren kembali tanpa seseorang berambut pirang.

Darren terengah-engah. "Dia sedang—errr,"

"Hahaha. 'Bermain', eh?" celetuk Blaise sambil terkekeh kecil.

Hermione mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Bisa kah kau membantu kami sedikit saja? Paling tidak untuk malam ini saja? Seret temanmu yang brengsek itu kesini!"

"Wow, Granger. Bahasamu sangat sopan."

"Nah, itu dia." Blaise menunjuk seseorang berambut pirang dan berwajah congkak yang melingkarkan tangannya pada seorang gadis di belakang Hermione.

Hermione berbalik. Ia melihat Draco sedang asik mengurusi bitch—ups maaf—perempuan yang bergelayut manja di lehernya. Menjijikkan. Kenapa Pansy Parkinson betah bersama seorang Draco—Ferret—Malfoy? Padahal cowok brengsek itu selalu gonta-ganti pasangan pemuas nafsunya. Sekali lagi untuk mempertegas, menjijijkan. Benar-benar menjijikkan. Oke, itu dua kali.

Draco menaikkan alis matanya. "Cemburu, Granger?"

"Malfoy, kita tidak punya waktu untuk bermain, OK?" Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya lagi entah untuk ke sekian kalinya malam itu. "Kita harus berkumpul untuk menghadiri pemilihan Ketua Murid Laki-laki dan Ketua Murid Perempuan."

"Tch. Membosankan."

"Kemana kita harus berkumpul, Hermione?" tanya seorang prefek Hufflepuff yang akhirnya diketahui tidak bisu.

Hermione diam sejenak. Kemudian dia berpikir. "Ke..."

Draco menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Mulai tertular penyakit pikun Longbottom, eh?"

Hermione tak menanggapi ucapan Draco. Seingatnya Profesor McGonagall tidak memberitahu harus berkumpul dimana... atau dia memang lupa?

"Kita diminta berkumpul di..."

"Seriously, Granger?" Draco mendengus kesal karena waktunya untuk 'bermain' semakin terkuras.

_Oh Merlin, jangan biarkan aku tampak bodoh di hadapan makhluk menjengkelkan ini. Cukup di pelajaran terbang dan ramuan saja. Ugh._

Hermione sangat yakin Profesor McGonagall tidak memberitahu dimana mereka harus berkumpul. Atau dia memang mulai tertular penyakit pikun Neville Longbottom? Haruskah ia membeli bola pengingat seperti milik Neville saat natal nanti?

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hermione!"

"Potthead." Draco memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Ada kah sehari saja aku tidak melihat laki-laki berkepala codet?"

Harry menatap Draco dengan muak kemudian tersenyum ke arah Hermione. "Well, aku disuruh ikut denganmu berkumpul di kelas transfigurasi. Kurasa aku masuk dalam pemilihan Ketua Murid Laki-laki."

Draco tersenyum sinis sambil menatap Harry dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

_Kelas transfigurasi! _Hermione memeluk Harry singkat. Draco mengusap matanya seakan terharu melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ayo kita segera kesana."

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Miss Granger?" tanya Profesor McGonagall ketika mereka sampai di kelas transfigurasi.

"Maaf, Profesor."

"Sebaiknya kau berobat ke St. Mungo untuk segera mengatasi penyakit _pikun-Longbottom_, Granger."

"Mulai perhatian padaku, Malfoy? Aku tersanjung. Kalau saja kau tidak 'bermain' dengan pemuas naf—ups. Nevermind." Hermione bergidik ketika mendapat tatapan horror dari pemuas na—Pansy yang masih bergelayut malas.

"Cemburu, eh? Darah Lumpur."

_Ugh. Empat kali. Yep, sudah empat kali bocah ferret berengsek ini mengucapkan Darah Lumpur. Bisa kah dia berhenti mengucapkan itu? Kenapa pikirannya selalu kekanak-kanakkan. Oh, Malfoy. Kau menyebalkan._

"Ha! Tidak bisa menjawab, eh? Akui saja kau memang tertarik padaku, Granger." Draco mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebrangan dengan Hermione, barisan Slytherin.

Hermione tetap diam. Ia mendengarkan arahan dari Profesor McGonagall dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan ocehan dari mulut besar seorang Malfoy. Anggap saja dia tidak ada maka dia akan bosan sendiri.

Fuck. Draco menunggu respon dari seseorang di sebrangnya. Ia benci jika diperlakukan begini. Berdebat dan memancing emosi adalah keahlian seorang Serpent Prince. Ia benci kalau si nona-tahu-segalanya diam dan tak membalas cemoohnya. Ia ingin selalu diperhatikan, errr, bukan itu kalimat yang tepat. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan jika perang mulut dengan kelompok the golden trio. Ya. Itu saja.

"Cih. Darah Lumpur."

_Lima kali._

Hermione merasa wajahnya sudah panas.

Draco mendengar Hermione menggeram pelan. Ia menyeringai. _Bingo!_

"Drakie, kenapa kau tersenyum aneh begitu dari tadi, eh?" tanya perempuan di sebelahnya dengan nada manja.

Draco mencium bibir perempuan itu sekilas. Kemudian menyeringai kembali.

"Mr. Malfoy, bisa kah memberi perhatian sedikit ke depan?" ucap Profesor McGonagall. "Dan... Miss. Parkinson, bisa kah kau keluar?" seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu melihat ke arah Draco dan Pansy. Mereka benar-benar tidak pernah mengenal peraturan.

Hermione mengerling ke arah seberang lalu mengahadap Harry di sebelahnya. "Menjijikkan." Harry mengangguk dalam diam.

Pansy bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar dan sedikit membanting pintu kelas transfigurasi.

"5 poin dari Slytherin." Profesor McGonagall menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya bosan. "Baiklah. Kita berkumpul untuk pemilihan Ketua Murid. Seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Para kandidat calon Ketua Murid harus berkampanye selama dua minggu." Profesor McGonagall memantrai setumpuk parkamen di mejanya. Parkamen itu beterbangan dan mendarat di masing-masing meja murid. "Kita akan membuat beberapa kelompok partai. Jumlah kalian 8 perempuan dan 8 laki-laki. Beberapa merupakan prefek dan sebagian lagi adalah orang-orang yang menurut kami—para pengajar dapat bertanggung jawab menjadi seorang Ketua Murid.

"Pegang parkamen masing-masing." Profesor McGonagall berjalan ke belakang mejanya lalu duduk. "Selectivio coloro!"

Tiba-tiba parkamen-parkamen yang dibagikan tadi berubah warna, terus berubah warna.

Merah muda. Ungu. Abu-abu. Putih.

Terus berulang.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Parkamen berubah warna menjadi warna abu-abu!" sahut seorang murid perempuan di barisan meja Hufflepuff.

Semua murid di dalam ruangan itu melirik ke arahnya.

"Hei, aku juga." sahut Harry.

"Nah. Maka kalian akan menjadi satu partai." Profesor McGonagall melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh muridnya. "Dalam arti, kalian—yang mendapat warna sama akan menjadi kelompok dalam kampanye Ketua Murid. Kalian berdua harus berusaha agar partai kalian mendapat suara terbanyak, jika partai kalian menang maka kalian lah yang menjadi Ketua Murid Laki-laki dan Perempuan tahun ini."

Draco memegang parkamennya yang berwarna merah muda dengan pandangan jijik. Ia mendapat warna merah muda. Ew. Yang benar saja. Ini sama menggelikannya jika ia masuk asrama Hufflepuff.

Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan.

"..."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hermione—Darah Lumpur—Granger memegang parkamen bewarna merah muda.

_Itu artinya..._

_Yeah Draco, kau sekelompok—errr satu partai dengannya. Selama dua minggu. Memperjuangkan gelar Ketua Murid bersama._

_Dua minggu, Draco._

_Dua minggu!_

_Bersama!_

Bravo.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**~.~  
**

**A/N:**

Ini fanfic dramione dan sekaligus fanfic pertama saya. Maaf kalo mengecewakan ato gimana ato gimana gimana dan gimana. Maaf kalo OOC. Saya punya target review, yep. Kalo saya dapat minimal 5 review saya bakal update. Hehe. Saya berusaha untuk meramaikan fanfic dramione berbahasa Indonesia. Maaf kalo tulisan saya masi tergolong bawah banget. Maaf kalo ada typo.

Kalian semua tau bahasa Indonesia itu susah pake banget (oke ini lebay) jadi kalo misalnya samting yg salah bisa kasi tau lewat review :3 manfaatkan review sebaik-baiknya, kawan! /ngek /modus biar dapet review banyak/

Kalo saya masukin bahasa bule gaul(?) semacem 'well' 'seriously' dll gapapa ya :3

1. Kalo ada huruf tebal di dalem perkataan berarti itu penekanan ya

2. Kalo ada huruf cetak miring berarti ucapan dalem hati

3. Cerita ini bakal dibuat Past – Present. Maksudnya, di awal cerita bakal diceritain kisah Hermione dkk di tahun sebelumnya, di pertengahan cerita baru deh lanjutan apa yg terjadi kemaren. Cara penulisan kayak gini terinspirasi dari salah satu author yg saya lupa pen namenya. Maaf. Maaf banget.

Akhir kata... review? Saya juga pengen tau gimana rasanya dapet review :p


End file.
